Vic Criss
Victor "Vic" Criss is one of the bullies in Henry Bowers' gang in Stephen King's It. He is portrayed by Gabe Khouth in the 1990 miniseries and by Logan Thompson in the 2017 film. Book Henry, Victor Criss, and Belch would often pick on the Losers, the seven main characters. While chasing after one of them, Mike Hanlon, they engaged in a rockfight with the Losers and lost. Henry swore to kill them all. As they made their way into the sewer to fight Pennywise, Henry and his friends followed them in to kill them. The group separated, an act which led to their deaths, save Henry who was traumatized by his encounter with IT. IT assumed the form of Frankenstein's Monster and ripped off Victor's head. Miniseries Similar to the novel, Vic is portrayed as one of the two best friends of Henry Bowers, aside from Belch Huggins. He is the overall smallest member of the Bowers Gang and, like them, has a more greaser-esque appearance than the novel, including a gray jacket and a haircut resembling Henry's. However, he is also given a more minor role than the novel and behaves somewhat differently: Whilst having good morals in the book and being disturbed by Henry's increasing sociopathism, Victor shows much less reluctance to go along with his malice in the miniseries, with the one arguable exception when Henry tries to carve his name on Ben Hanscom's belly with a switchblade, causing Victor to remark "Come on, don't really cut him". His death is also different from the book. Rather than death by decapitation at the hands of IT in the form of Frankenstein's Monster, Vic is killed by IT in the form of "Deadlights" after being ordered to splinter off during an ambush on the Losers and chase them towards Henry and Belch who would be lying in wait. Film Vic is one of the main antagonists of the Losers, alongside Henry Bowers and co. However, while still smarter than the rest of his friends, Vic can get incompetant sometimes. His physical character is designed in a more modern-day punkish type as he is shown with a blonde badass hairstyle. Vic later is shown beating up Mike Hanlon with Henry and Belch, after Mike has a disturbing encounter with IT in a butcher's shop. Later, Vic is shown with Henry and Belch when Henry is practicing shooting objects into pieces for fun, but becomes alarmed when he considers shooting a cat dead for fun. It's clear Vic is disturbed by Henry and struggles to hold the cat still. However, Butch Bowers , Henry's father, comes over, and scares Henry into submission by shooting the ground with his pistol. Vic is scared by Henry, who is later shown just staring into space and shaking with suppressed rage, and then Belch asks Henry if he's OK. Henry doesn't answer; he just walks over to the mailbox, completely oblivious to all else, and there is a balloon hovering over the box. Inside Henry finds his lost pocketknife, and murders his father. Vic is presumed still alive as he didn't accompany Henry into the sewers, unlike the novel and the original film. Category:Mature Category:Book Villains Category:Minion Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Male Category:Horror Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased